Her Name Is Alice
by darklovers16
Summary: "If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrariwise, what it is it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be it would. You see?"


**Katy: Hey! the idea for this fic is mine *giggle***

**Jesse: Hey... Don't forget about me! ****_I'm_**** the one that likes Shinedown.. *yawn***

**Katy: Oh, right. Oops I forgot. Hehe.. forgive?**

**Jesse: Yeah, yeah..**

**Katy: Let me rephrase: the story part was my idea and the song was Jesse's. I have always wanted to do an Alice in Wonderland fanfic so here it 'tis!**

**Jesse: And I *yawn* have always wanted to do a song fic, so yeah... Zzzz...**

**Katy: *sigh* She fell asleep again.**

_**Disclaimer: Song 'Her Name Is Alice' by Shinedown and the character Alice from Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carrol.**_

* * *

_"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense"_

_"Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't"_

* * *

Falling. Wind rushing past.

Darkness. Never ending black.

Screaming. Whose though?

Mine. Yes, I am the one screaming.

But why? I.. I can't remember... Why can't I remember?!

Light. Blindingly white.

Where is it coming from? Above? Or below?

* * *

_I invite you to a world where __there's no such thing as time_

_And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind_

_And a girl that chased a rabbit, drank the wine, and took the pill_

_Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels_

* * *

Darkness. More darkness. But this is different from the last. Why?

Oh. I know why. I have to open my eyes.

Where am I? It looks so different from.. From what? I don't know..

**(1) **Think! What can I remember? A rabbit. Grey? No, it was white. A white rabbit. A white rabbit in the garden. But what garden? Nothing, I can't remember that. Move on, remember something else.

**(1) **I was thirsty. Did I drink something? Yes! Now what was it? Water? No, it was bitter, it had color too. Color, color, color.. Red! Yes that's it.

**(1)** Something was in my palm. Round like. It was.. A.. I don't know.. It was something important though. They wanted me to take it. Swallow it. But.. Who are they? I didn't like them, they were mean. But why were they mean?

* * *

_To stand outside your virtue_

_No one can ever hurt you_

_Or so they say_

* * *

Afraid. I should be terribly afraid. But I am not. I am safe. They can't hurt me here.

Here. Where is here? Someplace safe. But why is it safe?

**(2)** What is my name?

* * *

_Her name is Alice_

_She crawls into the window_

_Through shapes and shadows_

_Alice_

_And even though she's dreaming she knows_

* * *

**(2)** My name? My name? My name? Mynamemynamemynamemyname!?

A whisper.

'Alice...'

Alice? My name? Alice... That seems like it could be right.

I look around to see forestry and creatures. Some that should not even exist but do here.

Where is here though!?

* * *

_Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain_

_And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain_

_And through the looking glass we see she's painfully returned_

_But now off with her head I fear is everyones concern_

* * *

I wander. Wandering where I do not know. It seems like I never know. An abyss of confusion.

But there's something hiding in the confusion. It stays by the edges where I cannot see. I catch glimpses of things though. Like eyes that are blue, or hair that is blonde. I see what seems to be a blue dress, but there are dark smudges on it.

The dress isn't pretty any more because of the smudges.

* * *

_You see there's no real ending_

_There's only the beginning_

_Come out and play_

* * *

I'm walking in circles it seems. I still catch glimpses of the blue eyes and blonde hair, but it's not inside anymore. It's out.

Rustling. A bush has moved. I walk towards it and see the blue eyes and blonde hair sitting there.

Turns out that it is human, and that human is a she.

She's wearing that blue dress I have seen. I also see the dark smudges. It is blood. There is a lot of it, it's all over her body. Arms, legs, face. It's even in her hair too.

The girl is pale. Obscenely so. Her blue eyes are ringed in black, almost like she hasn't had any sleep in awhile. She has a look in them, I can't tell what it is though.

"Have you come to play?" She asks in a whisper. Her chapped lips break and crimson liquid falls from the wound onto her chin. I stare at the blood. I can't help but be fascinated by the color. It's... It's so beautiful..

"Have I come to play? No.. I'm trying to remember... What is your name?" My voice startles me. It sounds just like the girls voice but more child like. Strange.

* * *

_Her name is Alice_

_She crawls into the window_

_Through shapes and shadows_

_Alice_

_And even though she's dreaming_

_She's unlocked the meaning for you_

* * *

"Alice," she says with my voice.

Alice? But... That is my name.

"My name is Alice.. How can it be yours also?" I question.

"I'm you and you're me. We are one."

I shake my head. No.. Not possible.. But... What if it is?

"Come with me. I have something to show you," she smiles at me and takes my hand. She pulls herself up and leads me to... somewhere.

* * *

_This kingdom_

_Good riddance_

_Good freedom_

_And innocence_

_Has brought this whole thing down_

* * *

A pond. A strange pond. It almost looks like glass. No, a mirror. Alice pulls me towards it and points. She want's me to look in the water. I do.

I see me. A.. Third me? But this me is in a chair in a white room. Everything is white. The chair, the ceiling and floor, the door, and the gown that I am wearing. So white.

"What... What am I seeing?"

"You. Me. Us. Depends on how you look at it," Alice replies.

I look at her, "I don't understand."

She has this look on her face, "That Alice, the one in the chair, that is us. _We_ are trapped. _We_ are trapped _here_ in our mind. Reach out Alice and pull us back."

**(3) **"But.. I don't remember anything!" I cry. I don't want to go back. I'm scared but I don't know why...

* * *

_Her name is Alice_

_She crawls through the window_

_Through shapes and shadows_

_Alice_

_And even though she's dreaming_

_She's unlocked the meaning_

* * *

**(4) **"We are crazy, insane. We killed our family because of what they did to us. They were mean and vile people. They deserved much worse than what we did to them, but society didn't agree. We pleaded insanity and the jury agreed. We were sent here," she points at the water, to the Alice in the white room, "in an institute for the crazies, granted that's not what the name of it is, but that's what the purpose of this place is."

I stare at her, "So... If that's us... Then who are _we_?"

She looks at me, understanding what I'm trying to ask, "Well.. I guess you could say that I am the insane part of us," she said gesturing to herself. The blood stained dress, dark rings around her eyes, and the slightly manic look that she has, "You are the innocent side, the one that is child like, the one that does not want to remember what happened to us," she says gesturing to me in my blue dress and blonde hair in ringlets. Then she points to the pond, "And she is the shell. The main part of everything, the thing that keep's us tethered to reality."

I nod my head, understanding what it is that she is saying and what it is I have to do. I look at the pond and reach my hand towards the real world, but I hesitate to touch the water. I have one last question.

"Where... Where are we?" I ask softly.

Dark Alice laughs. It sounds hysterical, insane.

**(5)** "Why Alice.. Don't you _know_? We're in Wonderland of course!" She cackles insanely.

Wonderland... I remember now.

I extend my hand the res of the way and touch the water. It is cool yet hot. Wet but dry. Dark yet light.

* * *

_"Red knights, white knights, marching into the fight"_

_"Drink me, shrink me, fill me to sink me"_

_"Red knights, white knights, marching into the fight"_

_"Drink me, shrink me, fill me to sink me"_

* * *

Falling. Wind rushing past.

Darkness. Never ending black.

Screaming. Whose though?

Mine. Yes, I am the one screaming.

But why?

Light. Blindingly white.

Where is it coming from? Above? Or below?

* * *

_She's unlocked the meaning for you_

* * *

I jolt up gasping. I look around and see white, white, and more white.

I smile and chuckle quietly to myself. I remember. I remember _everything._

**(6) **The door opens and a female orderly walks in with a needle full of red-ish clear liquid. She looks up and is startled to see that I am awake.

I smile sweetly at her and feel pleasure zing down my spine at the fear that clouds her eyes.

"Y-you're.." she stumbles over her words.

"I'm awake," I hum sadistically, "I'm awake and I _know everything_." I hiss, lungeing at her and grabbing the needle from her startled hands.I look down at the needle, rolling it back and forth from hand to hand.

"Now I wonder what this is for," I mutter to myself, "Oh! I know! It's to make me forget right? Yes.. That's what it is for..." I hiss quietly.

**(7) **'Alice...We didn't kill Daddy remember? He's still out there...' Dark Alice whispers in my mind.

'Alice.. What are we going to do about Daddy?' Innocent Alice mumbles in her childish voice.

"We're going to kill him," I say aloud. I see the orderly freeze up and inch towards the door.

"But first.. I have to kill **_you!_**" I cackle maniacally and lunge at her throat. I plunge my nails into the soft flesh and feel her life's blood spray onto my face. I smile at her and watch the life fade out of her eyes, forever frozen in fear.

_"Now it's time for us to_ _go_,_"_ All three of us say as one.

**(8) **We look up at the surveillance camera with the alarms blaring in the background and red lights flashing. Blood drips down our face and walls coating the floor in crimson.

_"Our name is Alice and we remember everything. Watch out Daddy.. We're coming."_ And we walk down the hall, over and around corpse's, towards the exit.

We have unfinished business with our father.

* * *

_"And contrariwise, what it is wouldn't be"_

_"And what it wouldn't be it would"_

_"You see?"_

* * *

**Katy: Okay! So here is a little info from certain parts of the fic in case anyone goy confused.**

**(1) When Innocent Alice was trying to remember: The white rabbit is when she was younger and was playing in her backyard/garden and she sees a white rabbit. When she was drinking the red liquid, which is wine that her family let her drink during New Year's (Alice is older in this memory). And lastly the round pill is when she was admitted into the mental institute and the orderlies have her her medication.**

**(2) Innocent Alice forgot who she was as a safety net. If she couldn't remember she was safe.**

**(3) Innocent Alice does not want to go back because she knows that if she does she wont be safe anymore.**

**(4) Alice's family was cruel to her. The did nasty things to her, like abused and raped her, so that is why Dark Alice was created and she kill's them.**

**(5) Wonderland is a mental realm that Alice created so she could escape when she was being harmed.**

**(6) The needle that is full of the red-ish clear liquid is an amnesia inducer (I have no idea if this is real or not I just created it) that her father requested Alice get so she forgets everything about her, including him. Alice also did not kill her father because he just happened to be away when she snapped.**

**(7) Dark Alice want's to kill her father because he was the one that raped her.**

**(8) Ending is purposely the way it is because all three Alice's are one and they are conscious of one another. They all have the same goal, confront their father.**

**I'm sorry if some of the info is incorrect about mental institutions. I have never been in one before and when I asked Karin what they are like she wouldn't answer me. Also some of the info about Alice's life has been drastically changed from the original story because it would not fit into the plot of mine.**

**Jesse: *yawn* Hoped you liked the fic, and song if you listened to it, and please leave a review. Thank you!**


End file.
